Nuestra vida juntos
by BlindVejita
Summary: Disfrutando de nuestra pareja favorita, sin tanta retrospectiva de la historia o profunda percepción de la pareja. Solo la intensa y deliciosa relación de estos, después de los tiempos díficiles. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

La peliazul miraba el monitor agotada, estaba cansada que aquel proyecto no pudiese salir como ella deseaba. Los cálculos no eran propicios. Se froto la frente  
fastidiada y se recargo en la silla, rendida. Cerro sus grandes ojos azules un momento y busco a ciegas la taza de café que la acompañaba. Le dio un trago, pero la bebida estaba fría. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la sorpresa. Se levanto y salio del laboratorio, cruzo el jardín de la corporación a paso lento con la taza en mano. Andaba descalza, vestía una falda de lycra ajustada y una sencilla blusa de tirantes. Era día de trabajar en casa así que andaría cómoda.

La noche ya había caído y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en tomar un profundo letargo. Entro a la casa y al llegar a la cocina, miro la soledad del hogar, recordando que sus padres andaban de viaje.

Mientras sus pensamientos divagaban, de súbito una fuerza impetuosa la empello a la pared, la mujer dio un grito y soltó la taza causando un ruido estridente. Intento moverse pero no le era posible algo estaba encima de ella, encerrándola contra la pared. Era Vegeta.

-No deberías andar a oscuras, mujer tonta –se escucho la voz del saiyan, mientras pegaba su nariz en su cuello aspirando su aroma

-¡Vegeta! –exclamo entre el susto y enfado - ¡Que rayos crees que intentabas hacer! Casi me muero del susto, mono grosero – Bulma intentaba zafarse pero le era inútil,

La piel desnuda de Vegeta se pegaba a ella caliente y brevemente húmeda, era claro que acababa de llegar y había tomado un baño

-Cállate mujer – gruño afectado por la chillante voz – Tuve una pesada semana y no quiero escucharte – paseo su mano por debajo de la blusa, tomo un pecho en su mano

Bulma comenzó a empujarlo de encima de ella, enfadada e indignada.

-No es mi culpa, que te largues a entrenar por semanas enteras –masculló un poco afectada por el tacto del macho

-No te pongas necia – rezongó poniéndola de espaldas a él de un solo movimiento, tomando con fuerza sus manos, dándose rango para acariciar suspechos – Hoy te necesito y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo - Vegeta arrancó la falda con brusquedad, enfatizando sus palabras

La mujer chillo asustada y resignada. Odiaba que hiciera eso, se largaba por semanas o meses a entrenar a la montañas y cuando regresaba, volvía como una bestia hambrienta de sexo, tratándola con hosquedad.

-Mis padres –dijo de repente, deseando que aquello detuviese la ansiedad de Vegeta – Podrían oírnos… - estaban en medio de la sala, podía funcionar

-No hay nadie en la casa –masculló sin detenerse, magreaba sus pechos y mordisqueaba su cuello

-Vegeta…-suspiro la mujer – Mas lento…- agrego casi suplicando – Me estas lastimando

-No es lo que tu cuerpo me dice -el hombre dejo su agarre y posó su mano entre sus piernas, disfrutando de su humedad y deshaciéndose de sus bragas, la penetro con dureza.

Bulma dio un grito ahogado y el apago su gruñido en el cuello de la hembra. Ella se recargó en la pared, ahora deseosa, esperando las embestidas del saiyan. Vegeta se paseo hasta sus caderas, y comenzó a moverse con fuerza y lentitud.

-Vegeta –gimió la peliazul – No así…déjame…mirarte –decía entrecortada, obcecada en el placer de su cuerpo

-Mujer renegada -El guerrero la ignoro y tomando su rostro la beso, al comenzar a penetrarla con mas rapidez

Los gemidos y sollozos de la hembra se apaciguaban en los labios del guerrero, ella lamia y mordisqueaba la carne de los labios de su amante, mientras el hombre encorvaba y levantaba su cuerpo, con una mano entre sus piernas, sus labios y la otra apretando una nalga, colocándola a su merced, permitiendo una penetración mas limpia. Vegeta exploto dentro de ella y al hacerlo, apretó su clítoris, alcanzando también la mujer el mas tremendo éxtasis.

Ambos se resbalaron junto a la pared, sin separarse. Respiraban agitados, ella sentada y él en cuclillas.

-Así me gusta – dijo el hombre relajado – Que entiendas tu lugar – agrego divertido descansando en su cuello

-Imbécil, eres un aprovechado –inquirió atizando su enfado – No eres el único agotado –agrego displicente

Vegeta la tomo de la cintura, forzándola a girar. La tomo en brazos y ella se envolvió en su cuerpo, se levanto con ella y llego hasta la recamara, la lanzo en la cama con brusquedad y antes de que pudiese quejarse o moverse, se acostó sobre ella. El atlético y duro cuerpo se relajo encima de ella.

-¡Vegeta! –exclamo la mujer incapaz de moverse, estaba mas que fastidiada, ¡¿por qué creía que podía tratarla como un objeto?! – Eres un egoísta, no soy tu almohada –decía furiosa

-¿A quien crees que le estas hablando? – el príncipe apretó el agarre, sin intenciones de incomodarse – Mañana pagaras por tu osadía, mujer vulgar

-Bulma, es Bulma – exclamo, fastidiada ante aquel hombre que imponía su voluntad sobre ella, sin cuestión

Vegeta solo gruño y terminando de relajarse, se quedo dormido.

La peliazul se quedo mirando el techo, enfadada. No tenía otra opción, los próximos días serian así. Bulma intento acomodarse en sus posibilidades, envolviendo sus piernas en él y con su brazo libre comenzó a acariciar su negro cabello, hasta que el sueño la inundo…


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma abrió los ojos, el sol de la mañana le pegaba con fuerza en las piernas desnudas.. Se estiro y percato lo adolorida que se sentía. Vegeta ya no estaba en la cama, era obvio. Se levanto y volvió a estirarse dolorosamente, se miro en el espejo, su cabello azul estaba alborotado, apenas tocando sus hombros. Tenia marcas en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en los pechos y nalgas.

-Ese bruto –resoplo Bulma fastidiada, palpándose las adoloridas caderas

Se metió a la ducha, deseando relajarse y recuperar algo de vigor. No descanso como lo hubiese querido. Vegeta había sido impetuoso la noche anterior y el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Deseaba tanto descansar pero no le era posible, el proyecto aun no estaba terminado. Tendría que trabajar unas cuantas horas menos, para poder dormir mas temprano. Se atavío de la misma manera, con una falda y una simple blusa. Tenía que librarse de las garras del saiyan esa noche o estaría exhausta. Llego hasta la cocina, se sirvió una taza de café y le dio un gran sorbo, el calor la envolvió agradablemente. La corporación parecía demasiado sombría sin sus padres en ella. El saiyan llegó a la cocina, su almuerzo ya estaba hecho, se sentó y comenzó a comer.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Bulma lo miro con cierto coraje y el saiyan solo clavaba sus ojos negros en ella, esa mirada que tantas veces la petrifico de miedo. La peliazul relleno su taza y termino con aquel duelo de miradas, para irse a trabajar. Llego al laboratorio, encendió el monitor y comenzó a trabajar. Realizaba los cálculos automáticamente tan acostumbrada a aquel lenguaje, que sus pensamientos podían viajar hacia otros ámbitos de su vida. Recordó a Vegeta, su ceño se frunció aun molesta por como la había tratado anoche, deseando recordar como había logrado que aquel bruto y alienígena hombre logro conquistar su humano corazón. Los tiempos mas difíciles para ellos ya habían pasado, lograron cierta estabilidad en aquella relación. Siendo evidente su dependencia del uno por el otro.

El teléfono sonó, sacando a la mujer de sus lucubraciones de un salto. Lo contesto rápidamente, deseando no escucharlo el molesto timbre.

-Hola

-¿Bulma? Hola, soy Krilin ¿cómo estás? –se escuchó la característica voz de su antiguo amigo

-Hola Krilin, estoy bien –contesto sin muchas ganas de conversar

-Oye Bulma deberías de disminuir el trabajo cada vez te escuchas mas ogra –dijo el calvo soltando una risotada

-Cállate – exclamo enfadada- ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que quieres?

-Solo recordé que la fecha de la fiesta que habíamos planeado se acerca, será en dos días, ¿recuerdas? Comenzare a llamar a todos

-Ah si, la fiesta –contesto Bulma maldiciendo por dentro, lo habia olvidado por completo – Encárgate de llamar a todos, deseo tanto verlos –dijo sinceramente, después de todo sus padres llegarían muy pronto y su madre podria encargarse de toda la organización

-Excelente Bulma, te llamo luego. Adiós

-Hasta luego, Krilin

La mujer colgó el teléfono, se sobo el cuello y miro la hora, ya habían pasado tres horas. Suspiró cansada, y recorriéndose cómodamente en su silla, decidió que había sido suficiente, iría a dormir un rato antes de que Vegeta llegara a molestarla. Hizo una parada en la cocina para comer algo rápido y subió a la recamara para quedarse profundamente dormida.

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la azabache mirada del saiyan, estaba de pie frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, ya se había duchado y estaba desnudo.

La mujer parpadeo unos momentos, permitiendo que la conciencia en ella regresará. Se estiro y volvió a mirar la hora, ignorando a su expectante. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. El sol estaba cayendo. Regreso su mirada a la perfecta figura frente a ella.

-¿Estas lista? –pregunto sonriendo malicioso

-¿Lista para que? –mascullo una desgreñada peliazul

-Para ser castigada, mujer insolente – contesto con el semblante endurecido - ¿O acaso has olvidado tu mal comportamiento? – Vegeta comenzó a caminar hacia la cama

-¡No, no, no! –exclamo Bulma levantando su mano en forma de alto – Mira como me has dejado, bruto, animal –señalo sus marcas en brazos y piernas - ¡No puedes estarme tratando así! Soy una mujer hermosa y delicada, que no debes forzar –termino con vehemencia

Para sorpresa de la peliazul, el macho detuvo su marcha y miró las marcas en su cuerpo.

-Eso te pasa por querer resistirte, mujer tonta – dijo sin dejar de cruzar los brazos - ¿Tu crees que puedes negarlo algo al príncipe de los saiyajines? –termino con arrogancia, determinado a su acometido

Bulma suspiró, ¿qué haría con aquel orgulloso y obstinado hombre? El príncipe llego hasta el pie de la cama

-Te enseñare modales – dijo y jalo a Bulma de la pierna hasta él, arrancándole la ropa una vez más, Bulma gritoneaba asustada ante la brusquedad. La dejo desnuda y cuando estuvo a punto de posarse encima de ella, esta, lo agarro de la cintura

-Tengo una mejor idea, príncipe – el tono de la mujer cambio, tenia que encontrar otra forma de complacerlo, no estaba preparada para otro arranque como el de ayer, su cuerpo estaba aun terriblemente resentido, y si lo permitía, no podría salir de cama en largo tiempo.

-Mmph –se escuchó del hombre, a veces podía ser paciente

Bulma comenzó a acariciar su extensión con plena devoción. El saiyan miro aquello complacido, sintiendo su fortaleza ponerse mas erguida. Tomo el rostro de Bulma, queriendo besarla. Pero ella lo evadió, no deseando caer en el fuego abrumador que un beso de Vegeta podía causarle. Lo empujo brevemente hacia atrás, y arrodillándose, introdujo su miembro en su boca. El saiyan cerró los ojos, rebulléndose de placer. La fémina no pudo evitar sentirse excitada, tener a aquel guerrero a su merced de aquella forma, la estaba encendiendo. Avanzaba y retrocedía, apoyándose de su mano, lo hacia con fuerza pero con lentitud. El saiyan quiso tomarla de la cabeza para llevar el ritmo, pero la mujer lo removió tosca, haciendo al hombre gruñir y apretar los puños. Bulma era hábil y se dedicaba con el propósito de que se sintiese satisfecho con aquello. Vegeta sentía su liberación llegar y al sentir lo inevitable, se salio de su boca por instinto, bañando a la hembra con su semen. Ella gimió sorprendida, mirando el liquido correr por su pecho y abdomen. Su pecho baja y subía, agitado, excitada, con sus mejillas encendidas.

La miro hechizado sometido a su belleza. Era suya, aquella perfecta fémina humana, era toda suya. Ideal para su real estirpe, lo mejor de la tierra –pensaba ofuscado, como un animas que hubiese marcado su territorio – tan deliciosa, terca e inteligente, ¿en que punto llego a desearla con tal ímpetu? ¿Le volvía mas débil? No, ella lo fortalecía, pero nunca se atrevería a confesarlo.

El príncipe también respiraba agitado, complacido. Miro a Bulma limpiarse con el resto de sus ropas. La tomo de la cintura y la arrojó a la cama, la peliazul simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a que la arrojase con tal desapego y dio un gritó. Se acostó junto a ella, con su espalda en su pecho y la abrazo posesivamente.

-Vegeta –de repente se escucho su sensible voz – No te duermas

-¿No era lo que querías? – pregunto mientras mordía con delicadeza su hombro, complacido con el aroma que ella despedía.

Ella estaba muy excitada, no podía dormir de aquella forma, se sentía inquieta y necesitaba alivio. Se avergonzó de lo mucho que el guerrero podía manipular su cuerpo sexualmente.

-No puedo dormir – de repente no quería decirle que la atendiera, el mordisqueo del saiyan le era tan agradable

-No te entiendo mujer – el macho percibió, que la mujer se rebullía por un escalofrió, bajo su canino jugueteo, descubrió lo que pasaba, además de que su olor cambiaba, delatando su ser. El guerrero sonrió sobre su hombro – Ya duérmete, estoy cansado – demando, fingiendo que dormía

Bulma de repente se sintió culpable, si hubiese dejado que el saiyan la tomase no se sentiría así. No quería admitir que lo necesitaba. Suspiró con fuerza.

-Vegeta – dijo tomando valor – No te duermas –pidió infantil

-¿Qué quieres mujer? –pregunto en tono fastidiado, pero ansiaba que se revelase

-No me hables así – exclamo con súbita furia - ¡Tu estas todo relajado y listo para dormir pero yo no, mono desconsiderado!

-¿Qué quieres mujer, porque actúas tan rara? –gruño enfadado, apretando el agarre

-Estoy…quiero –hablo entredientes de nuevo en tono infantil

-Habla fuerte –demando, deseando que se dejase de rodeos

-Te necesito –termino por decir

-Eso es más que obvio, mujer – agrego arrogante, Vegeta se estaba divirtiendo

-¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, bruto! –exclamo con ira atizada – te necesito…_a ti_…_en mi_ – su voz se volvió trémula

-Mujer vulgar –susurro en su oído sensualmente - _¿Qué necesitas de mí?_

-Vegeta…por favor…hazlo ya – dijo entrecortada acariciando el ya endurecido ser, aun bajo su abrazo

El príncipe volvió a morder su hombro y la penetro completamente. Ella gimió y abrió sus piernas para sentirle mejor. Se movió dentro de ella, hasta que ambos culminaron en el más delicioso éxtasis. Ambos se relajaron y el saiyan volvió a atenazarla. Sentía el rápido respirar de la mujer en su pecho, complacido con su palpitar…que le permitía dormir plácidamente, sin pesadillas.

Bulma tomo una de sus manos, y la beso con ternura. Vegeta sorprendido, honro su gesto y beso con firmeza su hombro en respuesta.

Ella comprendió y sonrió…


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta despertó. El ruido de los padres de Bulma, le hizo despertar. La escandalosa madre cocinaba y canturreaba, liberando al robot que la suplía y el padre la acompañaba. Podía sentir sus presencias y podía escucharlos desde la habitación. Rezongó adormilado, libero a la peliazul que dormía profundamente y se estiro. Bulma rodo al otro lado de la cama con gracia, pero no despertó. El hombre la admiro por un momento…tan frágil…

Se acercó a ella, e introdujo su mano bajo la cobija, tocando sus labios menores. La pellizco con delicadeza. La mujer gimió en sueños y el guerrero mostro una sonrisa torva. Lo hizo una vez más y ella se estremeció, cambiando de posición. El movimiento hizo al saiyan no poder alcanzarla más, la dejo por la paz, esa mujer lograba encenderlo increíblemente rápido y no quería más distracciones.

Se levantó y se ducho, era tiempo de continuar su entrenamiento…

Bulma se despertó rato después, se sentía fortalecida y hermosa. La noche anterior había sido deliciosa, brindándole el mejor descanso. Se levantó y se estiró, fue a la ducha, extrañamente se sentía mas húmeda de lo normal…no recordaba haber tenido algún sueño poco común.

-¡Bulma, querida! – se escucho la empalagosa voz de su madre, detrás de la puerta – El almuerzo esta listo

-Ya voy mamá –dijo terminado de asearse

-El guapo de Vegeta ya desayuno, solo faltas tu, hija querida – decía encantadora

-Ya voy – repitió fastidiada

-Te esperamos abajo –termino por decir para salir de su habitación

Bulma salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, se vistió y arreglo rápidamente. Bajo a desayunar, estaba hambrienta. Encontró a sus padres a la mesa, su madre la espera de pie sirviéndole el café, mientras el Sr. Briefs miraba un aparato, estilo tableta, donde movía sus dedos sin parar.

-Papá, ¿cómo les fue en su viaje? – la peliazul se sentó a la mesa, alegre de ver a sus padres en casa – Gracias, mama –dijo al mirar que la rubia le servía el café y un plato de frutas

-El viaje fue encantador, hija –el Sr. Briefs dejo la tableta para mirarla – He visto tus avances en el proyecto me parecen bastante satisfactorios, Bulma. Debe presentarse hoy –termino con tranquilidad dándole un sorbido a su café

-¡Que! –exclamo arredrada – ¡Pero no lo he terminado! Y si llegase a terminarlos para hoy, debo volver a revisarlos, realizar la presentación –decía la mujer impetuosa

-El joven Vegeta se veía guapísimo esta mañana – agrego la rubia sonriente, por lo que después, de una gota en la frente, fue ignorada

-Cálmate Bulma, me he hecho cargo de lo que faltaba, he terminado el resto –dijo el científico en su mismo tono – Solo es cuestión de sea presentado esta tarde, te explicare el resto de mis agregados

-Me pregunto que tanto hará, ojala acepte salir conmigo esta vez – continuaba la Sra. Briefs, mientras Bulma y su padre analizaban la tableta, resolviendo los últimos detalles

Habiendo esclarecido todo el proyecto, Bulma volvió a su habitación para hacerse de ropas mas formales. Se arregló el rostro pero no demasiado y se atavío de una falta larga y ajustada con una camisa fajada. Luciendo como toda una mujer de negocios. Se hizo una cola de caballo para terminar.

Estaba lista, su mente solo podía estar en la presentación. La hora casi llegaba y saliendo de la corporación, salió disparada hasta la empresa. Su presentación fue todo un éxito, el proyecto fue asertivo y todas las dudas sobre él fueron disipadas. Estaba apunto de ser lanzado al mercado y realizado por las mejores plantas manufactureras.

Bulma regresó a la Corporación satisfecha, se sentía sublime y poderosa aquella noche. Estaba lista para llevar a la Corporación Capsula a otro nivel –pensaba orgullosa. La noche había caído y también la temperatura. Al bajar de su auto, el frío le entró por todos los huesos, haciéndola desear nunca escoger ese juego de ropa. Corrió torpemente por su calzado, por el umbral de la casa hasta llegar adentro. Subió hasta su habitación solo deseando el calor de sus cobijas.

El saiyan estaba sentado, para su extrañeza. en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Tenia los ojos cerrados y se recargaba en sus manos, parecía relajado. En solo unos boxers azul marino. La ventana del balcón estaba abierta de par en par.

-¿Qué haces Vegeta? –sorprendida de no encontrarlo dormido y en aquella situación - ¡Acaso estas loco, estoy muriendo de frío! –exclamo cerrando la ventana del balcón

-Esta ciudad es muy caliente, mujer –masculló, sin inmutarse

-Bulma, saiyajin sin cerebro, Bulma ¿necesito deletreártelo? –dijo Bulma congelada con cierta sorna, comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente, deseando calor. Se hizo de una pantalonera y un suéter.

El saiyan la ignoró, no parecía tener ganas de discutir.

-Vegeta, abrázame tengo mucho frio – dijo la mujer trepándose en la cama y sentándose encima del hombre sin importarle nada

-Estas fresca –dijo el saiyan sin abrir sus ojos y con su típica media sonrisa, recibiéndola con gusto

A la peliazul le pareció acogedor y tan oportuno el calor del hombre, se acurruco entre su pecho y cuello, él la abrazó. La mujer sintió una profundo amor por él y se sintió amada, aunque el saiyan fuera hostil y nada cariñoso, momentos como aquel entendía que él la amaba de alguna manera.

-Te amo…- dijo después de un largo silencio

-Mmmph –se escucho del macho

-Dime que me amas –presiono ilusionada

-No fastidies mujer –dejo el abrazo y se acostó en la cama, sin apartarla de sus piernas

-Yo no fastidio…-enfatizo en cada palabra – Y es Bulma –termino y se puso a horcajadas encima de él en aire agresivo

Aquel día Bulma se sentía magnánima, no había nada que no pudiera hacer.

Vegeta la miro expectante con los brazos cruzados atrás de su nuca, le sonrío sardónico, aceptando el reto.

-Creí que tenias frio – se escucho divertido

-Estoy a punto de calentarme –dijo la hembra casi en un suspiro que hizo al saiyan tragar

La peliazul clavo sus precioso ojos azules en él y con lentitud comenzó a moverse sensualmente encima del miembro del saiyan, rozando su miembro de adelante hacia atrás. No le apartaba la mirada y se mordía el labio seductora. El rostro del macho cambio y sintió como apretaba su nuca ansioso. Continuo en el mismo ritmo hasta sentir su miembro ponerse duro, logrando humedecerse ante el agradable roce.

Bulma se levanto en la cama y se deshizo de la pantalonera, quería que sintiera el calor y la humedad mas palpable encima de él. Jugaría con el saiyan, le haría entender quien mandaba esa noche.

-¿A que estas jugando, mujer? – dijo queriendo mostrar seguridad, pero la verdad, es que, fue un alivio esos segundos en los que la mujer se aparto de él

Bulma solo le sonrío y volvió a sentarse a horcadas en él, ahora con solo la ropa interior separando sus sexos. Vegeta sintió el calor encima de su miembro y sintió un escalofrío, respiro el aroma de su excitación, comenzó a sentirse ansioso.

La mujer continuo con su jugueteo, moviéndose lentamente encima de él, mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse los botones de su suéter, enseñando la curva de sus turgentes pechos.

Vegeta gruño.

-¿Qué tienes, mi príncipe? –la voz salio de sus labios delicada y deliciosa para los oídos del guerrero

-Ya basta mujer – termino por decir, afectado por el jugueteo de Bulma, tomo sus caderas, deseando que se moviera mas rápido

-No, no –dijo sensual y picarona, quitando las manos del guerrero de sus caderas y poniéndolas sobre sus pechos – Es Bulma…dilo – lo forzó apoyándose con su cintura para moverse con mas presión sobre su miembro enhiesto y deseoso

El saiyan acariciaba sus pechos, desesperado. Deseaba tanto penetrarla y liberarse dentro de ella, pero si la tomaba a la fuerza perdería el juego, dejaría que ella guiase la situación, sin comprometerse.

-Tu no me das ordenes, insulsa hembra –dijo con malicia, enfurecido ante su debilidad

La mujer sonrió sorprendida y se lamio los labios. El saiyan metió su mano dentro del suéter teniendo contacto directo con sus pechos y pellizco sus pezones de manera desafiante. Fanfarroneando de un control que no tenia. Bulma gimió gustosa. Se recorrió brevemente encima de él y comenzó a acariciarlo con su mano, liberándolo de sus boxers. El macho respiro hosco ante el contacto directo. La mujer acaricio sus testículos brevemente y al regresar a su miembro, lo metió en su boca lentamente solo para lamerlo esporádicamente.

-Di mi nombre –repitió la mujer regresando su mirada a él

Vegeta la miraba con el rostro endurecido, no salio palabra de sus labios.

Bulma volvió a sonreír divertida y sensual, se acaricio el cabello y acomodándose le permitió penetrarla. El saiyan se rebullo ansioso al sentirla, cerró los ojos.

-Di mi nombre, Vegeta – las palabras casi sonaron suplicantes, Bulma no se movía encima de él y libero sus pechos de su suéter

¿Cómo podía permitirle que lo torturara de aquella manera? Maldita mujer –pensaba el guerrero, mirando la hermosura de su mujer, su rostro excitado, sus pechos hinchados, estaba logrando vencerlo.

-Tócame –volvió a hablar la mujer, acariciandose los pechos, el saiyan le obedeció automáticamente, hipnotizado, magreo sus pechos esperanzado

Bulma comenzó a moverse, complacida ante la rápida respuesta del saiyan. Pero no con la suficiente rapidez que el hombre solicitaba. La sensación era deliciosa pero desesperante.

-Mujer –gruño el macho apretando los dientes

-Vegeta – Bulma comenzaba a desesperarse también, pero no se rendiría – Dilo, mi príncipe – comenzó a moverse mas rápido

Vegeta quiso tomarla de las caderas y controlar el movimiento de una buena vez, pero volvió a impedirlo sosteniendo sus manos en sus pechos. Vegeta gruño hastiado.

-Bulma –mascullo mas que harto, liberándose del control de la fémina y poniéndose encima de ella, comenzó a penetrarla con fiereza.

-Bulma, Bulma, maldita Bulma – decía ronco e impetuoso cada vez que la arremetía, descontrolado y excitado anhelando el alivio. La mujer gritaba de placer, cansada del juego. Ambos explotaron con vehemencia llegando al inefable placer.

Respiraron terriblemente agitados. Vegeta aun ansioso, no espero en recuperar el aliento para comenzar a besarla profundamente, aun encima de ella. Se besaban apasionadamente respirando sus propios alientos, desesperados el uno por el otro. El guerrero dejo el beso y le mordió el cuello cruelmente, logrando así que su ansiedad disminuyese.

-¡Vegeta! –ululo de dolor – No tan fuerte –termino derramando lagrimas

-Bulma – siseo con malicia en su oído saboreando el sabor de su sangre


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los reviews n.n

Bulma abrió los ojos, contemplo el pecho y mentón del saiyan, estaba abrazándola con fuerza. Logró acostumbrarse a dormir de aquella forma voraz del saiyan, cuando comprendió que lo necesitaba, que ella se había vuelto alguna clase de mono de peluche que calmaba sus sueños, sus inquietudes, de las que muchas veces despertó sudoroso y reacio a nunca hablar de ello.

La peliazul comenzó acariciar sus fuerte pecho y a besar su mentón, el agarre del guerrero se suavizó al despertar.

-Buenos días, gruñón –susurro la mujer sin dejar de besarlo

El macho dejo su espalda para tomar su cuello y corresponder los besos. Ella dio un quejido y se apartó ante el tacto en su cuello herido. Vegeta volvió aferrarla a él, besándola agresivamente, mordisqueando sus delgados labios.

-B..as..ta –trataba de decir la peliazul, pero sus palabras solo hicieron que el macho la penetrase con sus dedos

-Hablas mucho – dijo roncó y puso su atención en su cuello lastimado, lamiéndolo y presionándolo, causando dolor

Bulma solo podía pensar en cuanto tardaría aquella racha de sexo agresivo por parte del guerrero. Estaba pasándose del limite. El hecho de que insistiera con su cuello era demasiado, estaba lastimándola. Sólo podía parecer que lo hacía a propósito.

-¡Para! –ordeno alejándose de él, sentándose en la cama

Esperaba que la jalara a la fuerza e hiciera con ella su voluntad, pero para su sorpresa el saiyan no se movió, la contempló con su inescrutable mirada, recargó su cabeza cómodamente en su mano apoyándose de la cama, para sonreír con sorna y malicia.

-Dime –comenzó a hablar, limpiándose la garganta - ¿Es que no has entendido que eres mía? – la sonrisa no se apartó de sus labios

Bulma estaba impresionada, el guerrero debía de estar de buen humor. Incluso parecía querer tener una conversación en vez de solo imponer su voluntad, aunque solo fuese para ser imparcial.

Vegeta amplió su sonrisa, al verla absorta y callada. Se las pagaría ese día por lo que había hecho con él, la noche anterior…

-No soy tuya –dijo no muy convencida, ruborizándose ante la confianza del hombre

-Me impresiona que siendo tan inteligente no puedas captar algo tan simple –insistía divertido, estimulando su cólera – Creí que eras sobresaliente…mujer –termino desdeñoso

-¡Maldito mono idiota! Estás hablando con la gran Bulma Briefs – exclamo enfurecida – Soy la mujer mas inteligente, independiente, hermosa, no un objeto que puedas manipular a tu antojo – continuó en su frenesí

Vegeta la contemplaba complacido, el carácter de Bulma era fuerte, le encantaba sacarla de quicio y odiaba cuando ella lo hacía con él.

Se lanzó sobre ella velozmente, atenazándola de la cintura y del cuello, los dos de rodillas en la cama.

-Tan necia como siempre –masculló con un tono oscuro, dejando a la peliazul congelada - exponiéndote tu misma a las garras de la muerte, tan renegada e intrépida –continuaba con sus argucias, infundiendo temor -…sabes me gustaría verte sumisa ante tu amo –terminó susurrando en su oído y su malévolo plan estaba a punto de dar el segundo paso, cuando…

-¡Bulma, Vegeta, arriba par de tortolos! –la voz de la señora Briefs se escucho intempestivamente – El almuerzo está listo, Bulma querida, ¿por qué no me habías dicho de la fiesta de hoy? El guapo de Yamcha llamó y dijo…-la rubia continuo con su palabrería

Vegeta gruñó enfadado y Bulma aprovecho para zafarse de él, huyendo se puso una bata, saliendo de la recamara lo más rápido posible.

Se topó con su madre en la puerta, la tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta la cocina.

-Si mamá, todos vendrán hoy –decía respirando agitadamente, odiaba cuando Vegeta hacía eso con ella, odiaba que intentará intimidarla con su maldad - ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de los preparativos?

-Oh, hija, por supuesto, mis fieles ayudantes ya se están haciendo cargo –dijo sirviéndole el desayuno – Prepararé unos pastelillos de lo mas deliciosos, haré suficientes para Goku, no te preocupes hija querida –decía con su usual ternura

Bulma probó el desayuno y la voz de su madre, le trajó alivio. Se relajó por un momento. Pero el saiyan llego hasta la cocina, estaba vestido con una pantalonera y una camisa. Se sentó a la mesa.

-¡Buenos días apuesto Vegeta! –exclamo la rubia siempre emocionada por la presencia del príncipe – El desayuno esta listo –termino sirviéndole

La pareja letal se miró con profunda magnitud. Ella volvió a sentirse molesta con él y él parecía estarlo también

-Bulma, pero que es esa fea mancha en tu cuello – exclamo la rubia escandalizada, la peliazul suspiró con gravedad y el moreno sonrió

-No es nada, mamá –contesto sin dejar de comer – Debo tener alguna reacción o algo así

-Eso es terrible, Bulma querida…iré a comprarte un buen remedio para esas alergias…Por cierto, Vegeta querido ¿nos acompañaras a la fiesta, verdad?

-Estaré ahí –contesto sin dejar de sonreír

-¡Que feliz me hace saberlo! Sería absurdo que la pasases en esa fea habitación, en un día tan bonito, habiendo tantos pastelillos –decía encantada

Bulma lo miró intrigada…¿Qué pretendía?

-Iré a comprar tus medicinas, hija. ¡Coman hasta llenarse! – la efusiva rubia salió de la escena

-¿De verdad piensas estar en la fiesta o solo lo hiciste para deshacerte de mi madre? –le pregunto clavando su azul mirada en él

-Dije que estaría ahí, mujer sorda…eso pienso hacer –farfulló comenzando a comer

-Creí que ya habíamos superado la fase de mi nombre, mono arrogante– sus palabras sonaron abrasivas

El macho la miró pesadamente y apretó los dientes perdiendo su ecuánime temple. Las memorias de la noche anterior, llegaron a la mente de ambos.

-Como sea –dijo Bulma sonriendo y sin insistir, se sentía mas confiada en el ambiente familiar de su hogar, que en la soledad de la habitación, expuesta ante el oscuro príncipe – Me da gusto que vayas a acompañarnos - lo dijo sinceramente, era un día menos de aquellos exhaustivos entrenamientos – Que quieras estar…conmigo

-No pienses que hablaré con tus patéticos amigos –agregó displicente, comiendo en abundancia – Aunque el namekusei a veces puede ser interesante…

Bulma sonrió y le beso la mejilla traviesa. Salió disparada a la habitación, canturreando, alegre.

Ya no me tiene ningún respeto – pensaba Vegeta cautelosamente, había mucho bullicio y ajetreo en la corporación debido a los preparativos de la fiesta. El saiyan gruñó molesto, terminando su desayuno, se dirigió a su habitación favorita.

DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS.

Bulma se duchó y comenzó a prepararse para la fiesta, se miraba en el espejo, dando los últimos detalles.

-¿A donde crees que vas con ese atuendo? – Bulma sintió un escalofrío ante la oscura voz del príncipe

La peliazul se veía deslumbrante con un vestido rosa magenta, que delineaba cada curva de su cuerpo, las mangas eran largas pero el escote era acentuado, su maquillaje era natural y su cabello azul caía en sus hombros.

-Vegeta, ¿cómo me veo? – la hermosa peliazul giró con energía y poso sus manos en su cintura…

Vegeta se veía deslumbrante, usaba un pantalon negro y una playera blanca. Terriblemente sexy y casual.

-Como una vulgar –dijo furioso, pero la verdad es que le parecía preciosa

-No querrás decir radiante –dijo coqueta, tenía bastante tiempo con el guerrero podía casi tocar sus posesivos celos

-Quítatelo…-las palabras se escucharon pacientes y camino hasta ella, estando a solos unos centímetros de su rostro

-¿El príncipe desea entonces que ande desnuda? –siseó acercándose mas, desafiante y coqueta

Vegeta la tomó del trasero, pegándola a él.

-Mujer…tanto deseas que lo haga añicos –le dijo al oído, acrecentando el deseo en ambos

-Ejem…ejem –interrumpió un poco incomodo el Sr Briefs a la puerta – Tu madre me envío, ya llegaron Goku y los demás…

El saiyan la soltó como si nada estuviese pasando y Bulma se sonrojó.

-Ya voy para abajo, papa –dijo encantadora y alegre otra vez

El científico se fue incomodo.

-Tal vez mas tarde, mi príncipe –dijo picarona y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a un orgullo saiyajin rabiando

Bulma recibió a todos con su normal entusiasmo, feliz de verlos a todos. Su madre ya los había hecho pasar al patio, donde comían sus deliciosos pastelillos y demás bocadillos.

-Bulma, te ves preciosa –dijo Yamcha, abrazándola tomándola de la cintura – Tenia tanto tiempo que no te veía – le beso la mejilla

-Lo se Yamcha – la mujer se sintió algo incomoda ante aquel despliegue de cariño, las semanas durante la ausencia de Vegeta. Había estado acosándola, insistiendo en salir con ella, haciendo propuestas que aquellas alturas ya no eran posibles. Solo deseaba intensamente que el príncipe no se percatara de ello.

-¿Has considerado lo que te dije? – pregunto mientras Bulma se deshacía de su agarre incomoda

-Yamcha, para con eso, somos amigos –lo dijo con tranquilidad, no deseando ser grosera. Fue una persona importante para su vida, pero ya no significaba nada en su corazón, lo amaba por su larga amistad y por ser parte del grupo. Incluso cuando lo termino por sus constantes infidelidades, y especialmente, al enterarse de su relación con Vegeta, nunca tuvo intenciones de lastimarlo. Quería que fuera feliz, que pudiese verla como una amiga.

-Bulma, ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar estar con él? – Yamcha insistía - ¿El te hizo esto? –pregunto señalando su cuello

La hermosa peliazul sintió su ira incrementar, trataba de escoger sus palabras con cuidado para no sonar harta ante sus insinuaciones. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Deja en paz a Bulma, Yamcha – la voz de Piccoro, se escucho a unos metros. Vegeta estaba sentado a su lado

La peliazul sintió su estomago retorcerse ante la ominosa mirada del príncipe. Sus ojos azabaches y ceño fruncido estaban plantados en ellos.

Seguramente el ladrón del desierto pudo sentirlo también pues rápidamente dejo la escena.

-Oye Bulma, ¿dónde esta el baño? – se acerco Gohan a preguntarle

-Bulma, pero que hermosa te ves –exclamo el Maestro Roshi, mirando sus senos descaradamente

-Bulma, querida ¿puedes traer mas platos? – su madre pidió

La aludida los miró a todos hastiada, aun no recuperada de lo que pasó con Yamcha.

-Al fondo a dos cuartos de la cocina – le dijo a Gohan, cacheteó al Maestro Roshi y consintió el pedido de su madre

Se metio en la casa repentinamente harta de todo. Fue a su habitación para que nadie pudiese molestarla, se calmaría, actuaría como si no hubiese pasado nada. Y después, seria muy clara con Yamcha una vez más…Vegeta no tenía que enterarse. Respiró hondo. Lo tenia todo controlado.

Decidió dejar la habitación, pero ahí estaba Vegeta, de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirándola como hace unos momentos. De repente Yamcha llegó corriendo, y al querer entrar a la habitación, el saiyan cerró la puerta con sola una ondeada de su ki. La puerta se trampó por la fuerza y crujió terriblemente.

-¡Vegeta, déjala ir! – grito Yamcha detrás de la puerta

Vegeta sonrió divertido…de repente ya no se veía tan terrible. Se acercó a su mujer y tomándola la puso sobre el peinador.

-Vegeta, ¿que intentas…- decía la mujer confundida pero fue callada por los labios posesivos del macho

La beso lentamente, probándola e incitándola a más. Bulma suspiró al separarse de él. Nadie en su entera vida, la había besado como el saiyan. El se volvió a su cuello herido, mordiéndolo de nuevo.

-No –exclamo adolorida

-¡Bulma! – se escucho Yamcha preocupado

-Esta comenzando a molestarme su presencia –masculló el saiyan torvo, tomó su cabeza y acarició sus labios con su pulgar – Dile que se vaya – le ordeno con paciencia...El no tendría que hacer nada, la Mujer se encargaría del bicho.

-Déjame ir a hablar con él –suplicó

-Mis ordenes siempre son obedecidas –dijo ominoso, volviendo a sus labios pero sin besarla, libero sus pechos del escotado vestido y comenzó a mordisquearlos y a lamerlos enteramente. Bulma se tapo la boca no quería escucharse excitada, ni ser escuchada

-¿A quién mas quieres provocar, con estas ropas, que no sea yo? – pregunto molesto y recorrió su vestido hasta las caderas. Liberó su erecta hombría. Jaló sus bragas y en sus muslos, las rompió. La mujer la miraba encendida con los pechos magreados y endurecidos, incapaz de responderle. Tomó sus nalgas, se acomodo entre sus piernas.

-Vegeta, no –dijo débilmente, poniendo su mano en su pecho

-¿Bulma? –volvió a preguntar la puerta

El saiyan se introdujo deliciosamente lento. La hembra ahogó un sollozo.

-Grita, _Bulma…_-susurraba seductoramente en su cuello, ofuscado en su piel, en el calor que envolvía su pelvis – Hazle saber que eres mía

-Bulma ¿estás bien? ¿todo esta bien? – la voz de Yamcha se escuchaba detrás de la puerta

La peliazul se mordía los labios, forzándose a si misma a que su excitación no saliera de sus labios.

-_Vegeta, por favor…- _le suplico lo mas despacio posible

-Contéstale – demando sobre sus labios, saliendo y entrando en ella

-Estoy bien… Yamcha –articuló cada palabra queriendo sonar convincente y normal

-Vegeta esta ahí, Bulma…No tienes que protegerlo

Vegeta río en sus adentros, la sabandija podía ser muy hilarante. Volvió a besarla profundamente, irrumpiendo con lengua, dejándola sin aliento. La mujer estaba pérdida en el saiyan, no poseía ninguna voluntad en aquel momento

-_¿Te gusta? _– le pregunto aun en sus labios, sintiendo su caliente aliento. El saiyan la tomo de las nalgas con ambas manos y la penetró totalmente, la mujer no pudo contener un sollozo – Dime que te gusta…_Bulma_

Parecía que tenía el control, pero la verdad es que también estaba tan perdido en ella, la sensación de imperecedero infinito, el estar conectado con ella le hacía perder sus cabales.

-_Me gusta_ –su respuesta fue pronta, ansiosa, involuntaria…el que dijera su nombre lo volvía mas inconmensurablemente intimo

-_¿Quieres que me detenga?_ – comenzó a salir de ella

-¡No! –exclamo y una lágrima se derramo de su incontrolable ser

-¿Qué pasa? – se escucho detrás de la puerta, pero ya nadie le escuchaba

-_¿Qué quieres? _– pregunto ronco…ávido

-¡Mas, mas! –exclamo mirándolo desesperada

El guerrero comenzó a embestirla, haciendo el peinador crujir. Su respiración sonora y grave era alta, pero nomás que los gemidos y sollozos de la mujer.

_-¡Mas, Vegeta, Mas!_ –gritaba, lloraba mientras cada orgasmo la golpeaba con violencia

El saiyan destrozó el espejo de un puñetazo, al explotar dentro de ella. Bulma se desplomó encima de él, el saiyan la levantó, protegiéndola de los vidrios. Vegeta se sentó en el suelo, exhausto con ella envuelta en su cintura, comenzó a mordisquear su hombro. Su respirar era fuerte y hosco.

Bulma temblaba incapaz de moverse, aquello había sido demasiado. Descansaba en su pecho, con el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo en llamas…El tiempo pasó sin saber cuanto.

La mujer abrió los ojos desorbitada…Yamcha –el nombre llegó a su pensamiento dolorosamente. Se levantó del saiyan inmediatamente, dejándolo confundido, se acomodo el vestido y abrió la puerta rápidamente. No pudo verlo. Bajo a la sala y después al patio.

-Oye Bulma –se le acercó a Krilin con el semblante serio – Algo le pasó a Yamcha, salió algo destrozado de la casa, estaba llorando y no quiso hablar con nadie

La peliazul sintió una honda tristeza y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar haciendo figuras y colores hermosos, en la noche sin estrellas.

-¡Es hermoso, Bulma! –gritó Goku acercándose a ella – Wow, ¿fuiste a correr Bulma? – notando su enrojecido rostro

La mujer lo ignoró, envuelta en sus pensamientos, sintió el aire pegarle frío e inoportuno en su sudoroso cuerpo.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias mas por los reviews :) Espero y disfruten este cap n.n

* * *

Bulma se despidió de sus invitados con las fuerzas y animo que le quedaban. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente y se sentía con una revoltura de sentimientos que solo querer pensar en la razón, le infundía mas migraña. Se sentó en el umbral de su casa con deseos de quedarse dormida, drogarse o morir. La única opcion viable era dormir, pensó hastiada. Pero no quería lidiar a el saiyan, no deseaba siquiera verlo, harta de todos los sentimientos que ese hombre podia causarle. Necesitaba descansar. Pero la encontraría e iria por ella, no importa donde estuviese. La tomaría y haría de las suyas como siempre, no importándole lo que ella pudiese querer.

Suspiró con fuerza, se froto la cabeza. Sintio ira e inmediatamente después una profunda tristeza que le hizo derramar lágrimas. Pobre Yamcha, tal vez se merecía lo peor, pero no aquello. Había sido demasiado, demasiado humillante…malvado. Volvió a pensar en Vegeta y en lo abyecto y egoísta que podía ser. La revoltura de ira y tristeza la recorrían terriblemente.

Se levantó decidida a no pensar más, deseando demasiado tomar un baño caliente. Necesitaba quitarse el olor a sudor y sexo, que continuaban recordándole aquel desgraciado momento. Camino por la casa con paso lento, exhausta física y emocionalmente. Llegó a su recamara, no había punto en intentar evadir a Vegeta. Miró el peinador destruido con ojos entornados de resignación y miró al saiyan, bocabajo y desnudo en la cama, profundamente dormido, para su sorpresa y alivio.

Se metió a la ducha y comenzó a lavarse lentamente, siendo el agua caliente como medicina para su vaguida alma. ¿Tal vez el sexo de hace unos momentos, fue demasiado? –se preguntaba realmente impresionada de que el saiyan estuviese ya dormido, sin aplastarla o abrazarla como una almohada. Sintió calor al recordar lo rico que le había parecido, lo prohibido e incorrecto, la manera de penetrarla, las palabras del príncipe, la lengua…- ¡Basta, Bulma! – se reprendió en voz alta de lo débil que podía ser - ¡Estuvo mal Bulma! – se dijo a si misma enfurecida, decidida en no pensar en ello más.

Salió de la ducha levemente mejorada, se puso una bata para dormir, y se acostó lo mas lejos del saiyan que pudo. Comenzó a lloriquear levemente una vez más, regresando su tristeza, abrazó una almohada queriendo consolarse.

-Malditas hormonas –se dijo entredientes para quedar rendida por el sueño

Bulma abrió los ojos, se levanto fortalecida, miró la hora era demasiado tarde. Miró a su lado, el saiyan no estaba ahí. Sonrió teniendo una momentánea satisfacción, para después recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, una punzada dolorosa le golpeo el estomago. Tenía que hablar con Yamcha.

-Bulma, querida – entro su madre a la habitación - ¡Por kami! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu precioso peinador? – exclamo escandalizada por el desastre

Bulma la miró ominosa.

-No te preocupes, hija querida –dijo volviendo a ser encantadora – Necesitas otro mejor, una remodelación, oh si, me encantan las remodelaciones –decía en su delirio

La peliazul dejó la cama para vestirse, su madre limpiaba los restos de los vidrios. Se puso algo deportivo, una pantalonera y un top, iría a correr. El ejercicio siempre le caía bien.

-No me digas que iras a correr, Bulma, no has desayunado. El guapo de Vegeta lo hizo muy temprano, no ha salido de esa habitación…

-Estoy bien mama- dijo suspirando nerviosa al escuchar su nombre – Volveré en una hora

La bella científica salió a correr unos cuantos kilómetros, regresó caminando. Ordenando sus pensamientos, preparándose para hablar con Yamcha, y más aun, para confrontar a un orgulloso alienígena. Hizo más tiempo del que previo, llegó hambrienta para la hora de la comida.

Se encontró al saiyan y a sus padres. La mirada de la pareja letal se encontró. Vegeta se enfureció al mirar el atuendo con el que había salido y ella ya estaba enfadada.

-¡Que bueno que ya llegas, Bulma! –exclamo la madre – Come algo, no has comido absolutamente nada, hija mía

Ahora que lo mencionas mamá…-dijo rencillosa sin quitarle la mirada al saiyan, llegó al refrigerador por agua – He perdido el apetito – terminó de decir, dándole un sorbido a la botella y yéndose a su habitación

Vegeta dobló el tenedor en sus manos y la siguió, molesto ante la provocación.

-¿Pero que le pasa, a esos dos? –se pregunto la rubia, mirando a Vegeta dejar la cocina abruptamente

-¿De que hablas querida? –contesto el científico bajando el periodo en sus manos, sin entender

Ya en la habitación.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? – preguntó encolerizado, tomándola del brazo

-Tu –contesto inmediatamente - ¡Tu me pasas! – le gritó deshaciéndose de su agarre

-Maldita mujer –gruño el príncipe adolorido ante el grito por sus sensibles oídos - ¿Quién te ha dado autorización de andar con esas ropas en la calle? – mascullo enfurecido – Pareces una cualquiera

Bulma se sintió terriblemente ofendida, retuvo sus ganas de llorar.

-Escúchame, maldito imbécil – exclamo iracunda – Yo no necesito permiso de nadie, ¿me oyes bien? Es mi cuerpo yo decido que ponerme ¡NO TENGO DUEÑO! ¡Que te quede bien claro, saiyajin insoportable!

-¡Cómo te atreves! –gruño furibundo, odiaba que le gritara

Bulma le dio otro gran sorbido a la botella con confianza, acrecentando la furia del guerrero. Vegeta le arrebato la botella de agua y la hizo añicos. La arrojó a la cama, conteniendo sus ganas de golpearla ante la insolencia.

-¿Tanto deseas morir, mujer? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta para querer provocar mi ira? –farfullaba furibundo, se giró para no mirarla, resistiendo su impetuoso ser. Apretaba los puños.

Bulma se levantó sin dejarse amilanar ante el saiyan que peleaba consigo mismo.

-Vegeta, las cosas no funcionan así –continuó con más tranquilidad pero aun con enojo – No puedes tratarme así, soy una mujer, una dama…no puedes solo hacer lo que tu quieras conmigo. Piensa en lo que yo necesito también…

Vegeta la escuchaba aun enfurecido, no se atrevió a hablar. Bulma percibió aun la tensión en el guerrero, continuo…

-Soy tu mujer Vegeta…-trato de apaciguarlo, después de todo en verdad se estaba arriesgando – Pero simplemente no puedo tolerar que seas tan insensible, que te vayas largo tiempo, que no te importen mis sentimientos ni de los demás…¡Que me fuerces a tener sexo! –terminó controlada por sus emociones - ¡Para de forzarme!

-¡Entonces no deberías negarte, ni ponerte necia por tu sólo atrevimiento debería matarte! –exclamo iracundo, pareciendo escuchar solo que quería, giró solo 180 grados - ¿Forzarte? Nunca he percatado que te fuerce, mujer vulgar, pareces disfrutarlo bastante –terminó despectivo, mirándola solo de soslayo

- Cállate idiota ¿qué pensabas, que soy de madera? -Bulma sintió un bochorno terrible, que le hablara de manera tan directa, evidenciándola, le evocaba una vergüenza increíble.

Vegeta soltó una malvada carcajada ante el rostro color tomate de la mujer. Bulma se quedo sin habla, por un momento avergonzada. El rostro del saiyan de repente se endureció.

-¿De quien mas deberían importarme esas estupideces terrícolas? –giró totalmente para mirarla y se acercó a ella, amenazador – Esos sentimientos de los que hablas

La peliazul sintió temor y esa clase de escalofríos que le causaba Vegeta cuando lo conoció, en su pura versión de maldad y vileza.

-Pues de mis padres…de los demás –contesto trémula con la mirada del macho descubriéndola – De Yamcha – terminó por decir

-Así que de eso se trata – masculló con paciencia, con renovada ira, apretando los dientes – Eres una maldita perra, ¡Quieres ir a acostarte con ese insecto! –exclamo descontrolado, los celos lo poseían

Bulma comenzó a temblar asustada, retrocedió un paso, lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos… nunca la había llamado así.

-¿En verdad es lo único en lo que puedes pensar, no es cierto? –pregunto casi de manera retórica, perdiendo la fuerza de su voz y voluntad – Te he dado todo de mi…-dijo esto y su voz se deshizo las lágrimas corrían incontenibles – Todo, Vegeta, todo…-volvió a decir

Una debilidad la envolvió, derrotada. Su mirada se torno negra y perdió la conciencia.

Despertó debilitada. Miro hacia un lado, Vegeta estaba sentando a un lado de la cama.

-Bebe esto –ordeno impasible

Bulma lo obedeció, se sentía demasiado débil e inane como para desobedecerlo. Tomo la bebida, volvió a acostarse, se abrazó y le dio la espalda al saiyan.

-Baja a comer algo –volvió ordenarle

-Déjame sola, por favor –su voz sonó suplicante, la lágrimas volvieron a brotar incautas

-Bulma – siseo y quiso tocar su cabello pero no se atrevió – Por favor, me iré si bajas a comer algo…

La noche ya estaba cayendo. No podía creer lo débil que era, solo no había comido por unas horas.

Aun con el por favor me pone condiciones –pensó Bulma mas suavizada y su estomago gruño terriblemente ante imaginar la comida – Iré a comer – consintió relajada

Escuchó al príncipe levantarse e irse de la habitación. Un extraño sentimiento de soledad la invadió, odiaba reñir con él…Volvió a llorar desconsolada por unos minutos más, no pudiendo evitar recordar la manera en que la había llamado. Termino por levantarse, en verdad tenía hambre y se pondría peor si no comía. Era de noche, sus padres debían estar durmiendo, no la molestarían por sus ojos hinchados. Consiguió algo de comer y comenzó a ingerirlo, pérdida en sus pensamientos, aun con lágrimas derramándose…

-Mujer – se escuchó la característica voz pero su silueta estaba oculta en la oscuridad del cuarto – Lamento no ser lo que quieres –dijo las palabras con dificultad – Perdón –termino después de una larga pausa

La luz de la luna envolvía a Bulma y sus ojos azules anegados de lágrimas buscaban el rostro del saiyan pero no lo encontraron. Camino hacia donde la voz y extendió su mano en medio de la oscuridad…espero y espero un poco más. Arrugó el rostro angustiada, con más lágrimas…¿El príncipe se había ido?

El sostuvo su mano y la beso en los nudillos…Bulma se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró en su pecho. El acariciaba su cabello, sosteniéndola. Busco su rostro con sus manos, aun incapaz de verlo y lo besó. El correspondió el beso. Y fue dulce y lento. La rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, la levantó para besarla mejor. Dejo sus labios y besó las hinchadas cavidades de sus ojos.

-No te merezco…Bulma – el tono sombrío del saiyan se escuchó debilitado

-Eres todo lo que yo quiero, príncipe…


	6. Chapter 6

El saiyan se movía inquieto en sueños, mirando la sensual imagen…

_" ¿Qué tienes mi príncipe? – la pregunta volvió a su memoria con una Bulma moviéndose encima de él, de una manera deliciosa "_

El príncipe se rebullía fastidiado, hasta que abrió los ojos. Despertó de aquel sueño erótico, para variar, terriblemente excitado. Se miro y sus shorts se levantaban, delatando su situación. Gruño fastidiado, aquellas cosas no solían pasarle antes de conocer a Bulma. Se enfado al recordarla, y a la estúpida promesa que había hecho de no tocarla, hasta que ella lo quisiese.

Miró una vez mas su enhiesta necesidad, mascullo una maldición para irse a bañar en agua bastante fría. En la ducha, comenzó a relajarse y a bajar sus altas temperaturas. Pensaba en lo fastidiosa que la mujer podía ser…¿Cómo siquiera se atrevía a negársele, a poner excusas? Ella conocía muy bien como eran las cosas con él, el príncipe de la raza más poderosa del universo. No era un simple y patético terrícola que tenía que lidiar con aquellas peticiones ridículas. El solo pensarlo le hizo hervir la sangre, y casi estuvo apunto de salir de la ducha para ir a tomarla frenéticamente otra vez. Pero la memoria de sus lágrimas, la manera arredrada y suplicante, en la que se alejo de él. Le hizo detenerse…Apretó los puños y se sintió el ser más miserable del universo. Era el único ser que en verdad le había sido leal, le había tratado con nobleza y bondad ,y él simplemente no podía comprenderla, nunca podría comprenderla porque era una mujer y no sólo una mujer. Una mujer terrícola. Ella era algo totalmente desconocido para él. Pero al menos podía honrarla, concediendo (por supuesto, no obedeciendo) sus peticiones. Se lo merecía…La respetaría y no intentaría nada, por su orgullo saiyan que no volvería propiciar una relación sexual a menos de que ella la comenzará.

Terminó de ducharse, decidido y relajado. Secó su cuerpo solo con su ki, para vestirse e irse a entrenar.

Bulma amaneció mas animada. Las cosas con Vegeta habían ido bien. Habían podido llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo y aquello le evocaba felicidad. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior:

_El macho la envolvía en sus brazos, se miraban acostados en la cama…_

_-Vegeta…lamento haberte gritado –dijo con su voz temblorosa –Quiero que sepas que te amo, que eres el único para mi, soy tu mujer Vegeta_

_-Descansa mujer –dijo el guerrero con simpleza, había sido desgastante para él también_

_-Vegeta, habla conmigo –ella insistió_

_-¿Qué quieres hablar?_

_-¿Puedes confiar en mi y hacer lo que te pido? –pregunto haciendo un rictus infantil y sus ojos vidriosos se plasmaron en él_

_-¿Puedes tu obedecerme? – pregunto con una media sonrisa_

_-Si –contesto inmediatamente sabía que no sería tan fácil_

_-Entonces lo haré – acarició su cabello azul _

_-Escúchame…- la mujer tomo aire – Voy a hablar con Yamcha quiero arreglar las cosas con él, no quiero que piense que lo…que paso…fue con la intención de herirlo y_

_-¡Por qué insistes con ese insecto! Estaba coqueteándote en mi narices –prorrumpió interrumpiéndola, de repente iracundo, su cuerpo se tenso –¡No creas que no se lo que intenta mujer insolente, no soy estúpido!_

_-Vegeta no te enfades, sólo no quiero lastimarlo…¡Lo que le hicimos estuvo mal! –lo reprendió con paciencia _

_-Fue divertido, se lo merecía…era lo más suave que pude hacerle –dijo de repente suavizándose – Pudo ser peor –termino torvo -¿Lastimarlo? Terrícola afeminado –pensaba el príncipe_

_-El punto es Vegeta –retomo con fuerza queriendo llegar al punto del principio – Que es mi amigo y aunque no lo fuera, eso fue demasiado cruel. Necesito que confíes en mi, voy a hablar y arreglar las cosas con él –termino esperando alguna réplica_

_-Ahora escúchame muy bien, mujer ingenua – la miró con profundidad y la tomo del rostro para que no pudiese desviar su mirada – Voy a "concederte" que hables con la sabandija, pero quiero que le hagas entender, que no debe tocarte de ninguna forma, no quiero verlo cerca de ti –decía con cierta rabia en la voz, Bulma intento interrumpirlo pero fue inútil -¡Porque si no lo "entiende", escúchame mujer – la sujeto con mas fuerza – Voy a matarlo –su voz era seria y gélida - ¿Comprendes? Nadie toca lo que es mío…_

_La peliazul asintió…deseo no haberle dicho nada._

_-Bien –Vegeta volvió abrazarla cómodamente…_

_Bulma se quedo quieta y callada un rato…. xD_

_-Hay otra cosa –la peliazul volvió a hablar, el macho rodó los ojos fastidiado – No quiero que vuelvas a tomarme a la fuerza_

_-¡¿A la fuerza?! –prorrumpió escéptico – Entiende mujer, yo no necesito violar mujeres –terminó con arrogancia_

_-Esta bien, no es que sea "a la fuerza" – sus mejillas se sonrojaron – Sólo quiero que seas menos agresivo…-aunque le gustaba que fuera agresivo, pero no todo el tiempo –pensaba_

_-Pides mucho –contesto como si no hubiese nada mas que discutir, cerró los ojos xD_

_-¡Vegeta, por favor! –le pego en el pecho suavemente _

_-¡Esta bien, mujer! – la soltó repentinamente y se levantó de la cama _

_-¿Qué pasa, Vegeta? –pregunto sentándose, preocupada_

_-No te tocaré al menos de que tu vengas a mi –dijo decidido – Dormiré en la otra habitación_

_-Pero eso no es necesario – la peliazul no quería que se fuera_

_-Si lo es, mujer tonta, estoy harto de tus chiplerias y tus peticiones absurdas –dijo caminando hacia la salida – Pero si ese insecto no cumple su palabra y te veo andar con esas ropas diminutas. Voy a cogerte como nunca –termino agresivo para dejar la habitación -_

_Bulma sonrió divertida_

Se duchó para un largo día de trabajo. Se puso su traje de mecánico había que trabajar con maquinaria aquel día.

Terminó exhausta los avances para el nuevo modelo de Corporación Capsula. No había visto en todo el día a Vegeta, había desayunado y comido en el laboratorio. Salió sudorosa y dispuesta a descansar. Llegó a su habitación. Un peinador nuevo estaba instalado.

-¿Te gusta Bulma querida? –pregunto su madre que estaba ahí, terminando de limpiar el espejo

-Me encanta mamá –termino por decir, se deshizo de sus ropas y se metió a la ducha

-Espero que a tu novio Vegeta le guste –dijo para irse

Bulma salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla. Llamaría a Yamcha. Tomo el teléfono y marco su numero celular. No contesto. Iría a buscarlo, tenía que arreglar las cosas con él completamente y esa era la única forma. Todavía había suficiente tiempo de sol para encontrarlo –pensó animada…Ya había pasado la parte peor (Vegeta), el ladrón del desierto era pan comido. Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga. Recordó a Vegeta al seleccionar su atuendo.

Tomó su auto y viajo por la ciudad. Llegó al departamento de Yamcha. Tocó algunas veces para que finalmente abriera. Después de una reacio carácter humillado y adolorido, Bulma le explico todo de la mejor manera posible. Le habló de lo que era Vegeta en su vida ahora y que no había vuelta atrás. Le dejo muy claro que ellos habían terminado y le habló un poco de Vegeta por si le quedaban ganas de seguir insistiendo…

Regreso a la Corporación satisfecha. Entró canturreando y se encontró al guerrero en el pasillo de su nueva recamara.

-Hola Vegeta –exclamo para lanzarse en sus brazos y besarlo

El saiyan la recibió sorprendido.

-Ya converse con Yamcha

-Mmph – se escuchó desinteresado

-¿No me extrañaras por la noche Vegeta? – pregunto divertida y picarona

-No –contesto hoscamente, para dejarla sola y cerrar la puerta

Bulma miró la puerta con furia, pero se fue a su recamara, se sentía con demasiado animo aquel día. Se hizo de sus pijamas.

Se levantó más temprano, correría unas horas antes de seguir con sus avances en el prototipo. Fue a espiar la habitación del saiyan.

Lo miró dormir. Abrazaba una almohada de la manera que la tomaba a ella. Por supuesto que la extrañaba pensó furiosa al recordar su rotunda negativa. Libero la almohada y noto su erección. La peliazul lo miró atónita y casi liberó una risilla pero se resistió. El guerrero en verdad estaba sufriendo, después de todo era un saiyan macho, debía desear tener más sexo que un humano común -pensó haciendo un rictus inquisitivo. Se fue de ahí, no quería que la viera espiando. Con sus ropas deportivas, esta vez con una blusa cubierta y una pantalonera, se fue a correr. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Mientras corría pensaba en Vegeta era difícil que ese hombre saliese de su mente con facilidad… Recordó su pelea, lo increíblemente obstinado y necio que podía ser…Frunció el ceño al recordar, sus celos, el enorme grado de posesión. El recuerdo de su rabia, de alejarla de él y darle la espalda, le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Conocía muy bien que intentaba protegerla de sí mismo. Se detuvo pensativa…El saiyan contuvo su orgullo, su propia naturaleza por ella, sólo mascullando unas insatisfactorias palabras. De verdad le importaba…_la quería _– Bulma llegó a la conclusión y sonreía enamorada –

-Claro que te quiere Bulma, eres irresistible –exclamo al aire orgullosa, se sintió un poco avergonzada ante la exclamación eufórica y continuo corriendo

Regresó a la corporación, embelesada de amor y alegría, fue a buscar al saiyan. Estaba tomando una ducha. Bulma se desvistió, quedando desnuda, irrumpió en la ducha del saiyan, abrazándolo por la espalda. El agua estaba extremadamente gélida.

-¡Ah! –exclamo congelada alejándose del guerrero y del chorro del agua. Definitivamente no se esperaba eso - ¿Por qué diablos está tan fría? –termino abrazándose a si misma

El guerrero la miró sorprendido, sin salir del agua. No parecía molestarle en absoluto.

-Necesito despertar mujer –dijo con simpleza

-Pues ponla mas caliente o no me duchare contigo – inquirió con sus labios temblando

-No – dijo mirándola de arriba había abajo - ¿Por qué intentas tentarme con tu desnudez, mujer vulgar? No juegues con mi paciencia –gruño cruzando los brazos –Déjame despertar

-Pero si yo te ví muy despierto –dijo picarona, recordando su erección – No será que intentas dormir algo –termino y se aproximo a él, pegando sus turgentes pechos con el suyo. Sus pezones se endurecieron rápidamente al sentir la fría corriente

-Mujer entrometida –gruño y apretó los dientes, sabía muy bien que estuvo espiándolo

-Vamos Vegeta…sube la temperatura –dijo mordiéndose el labio y aprensándose mas a él

-Dije que no te tomaría – dijo apartando su mirada, el tacto de sus suaves pechos y sus pezones endurecidos le era tan agradable –Sal de aquí antes de que me arrepienta – se apartó de ella

Ahora sólo el chorro de agua los separaba.

-Vamos, príncipe…he venido a ti –dijo haciendo un puchero – _Ese fue el acuerdo…-_termino sensualmente, y movió la temperatura del agua

Se coloco bajo el chorro de agua y comenzó a tocarse seductoramente. Se apartó el cabello del rostro y dejo que el agua corriera por su ser, se apretó los pechos y acarició su intimidad.

-_Ven…por favor_ – sonó terriblemente seductora extendiéndole la misma mano con la que se había acariciado sus labios menores

El saiyan aspiró su olor obcecado, el calor del baño comenzó a ser latente y lo único que sus sentidos percataban era el delicioso aroma de una Bulma excitada. Sucumbió a sus intentos y tomó su mano extendida, y chupó sus dedos, probándola. La tomó del rostro y la beso con frenesí, irrumpiendo dentro de ella con su lengua para terminar mordiendo sus labios con suavidad. La mujer respiró sin aliento.

-_No vuelvas a tocarte de esa forma_ – sus palabras sonaron con furia excitada, sostenía su rostro aun en sus manos –_ No me pidas que no sea agresivo con semejantes insinuaciones_ –termino, su respiración ya estaba agitada

Bulma le sonrió y volvió a besarlo. Le era tan delicioso su incontrolable deseo por ella, le hacía anhelarle insondablemente. El macho dejo sus labios y fue hacia su cuello, aun levemente resentido, comenzó a lamerlo afectuosamente, sus manos se perdieron en sus redondos pechos. Bulma podía sentir como luchaba, reprimiendo su bestia sexual, tratando de ser delicado. La mujer tomo su enhiesta fortaleza y la frotaba con sus manos. Vegeta gruño en su cuello complacido y mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus manos viajaron por su cintura hasta sus nalgas, alzándola contra la pared. La mujer gimió ante el movimiento, el saiyan invadió el espacio entre sus piernas, le dio un beso en los labios para comenzar a mordisquear sus pezones. Bulma sollozaba ofuscada en su placer, el trato del macho era delicioso. Enredo sus manos en su cabello, mientras el macho intentaba devorar sus pechos.

La fémina lo saco de sus pechos y lo obligo a besarla, el saiyan la sostuvo y volvió a corresponderle hambriento y ansioso. Repentinamente, la bajo y volvió a recargarla sobre la pared, la mujer lo miró perpleja y el macho introdujo sus dedos en ella, ella se arqueó estimulada no esperando aquello. Vegeta la admiro obcecado, entrando y saliendo lentamente, al mismo tiempo que rozaba los labios con los suyos, respirando sus sollozos de fruición.

-_Vegeta_ –decía suspirando, sin hálito – _Vege…-_volvió a gemir

_-¿Qué, Bulma?_ – pregunto aun sobres sus labios. El príncipe estaba disfrutándola al máximo

-_Más…rápido_ –profirió con dificultad

-_No_- inquirió tajante y mordió suavemente su labio inferior – _Tú querías que fuera suave_

-_Ven_ – su voz sonó suplicante mientras alcanzaba a acariciar el glande del endurecido. El tacto de la mujer le produjo un dolor placentero ante la palpante necesidad – _Ya, Vegeta, ya…- _cerró los ojos dolorosamente a merced del guerrero

- _¿Ya que, Bulma?_ – demando y la tomo de ambas manos, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza, su excitación tocaba su entrepierna, estimulando, atizando su desesperación

-¡Tómame, ya! - exclamo ciertamente enfurecida ante el desesperante jugueteo

Vegeta la miró sorprendido. Pero sin esperar más la tomo de las nalgas nuevamente y la penetro totalmente. Bulma volvió a arquearse cuando el placer la recorrió intempestivamente. El saiyan sintió el alivio dentro de ella y comenzó a moverse, solo deseando su ávida satisfacción. La mujer gemía descontrolada, con cada oleada de placer incontenible. Hasta alcanzar el desgarrador éxtasis. Vegeta ahogo un gruñido en su cuello, al explotar, satisfecho. La peliazul se desplomo encima de él. El saiyan la sostuvo y la saco del baño, poniéndola sobre la cama.

-Mujer – profirió aun agitado, mientras removía los mojados mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro – Mujer –volvió a decir – Bulma

La peliazul abrió los ojos y suspiró profundamente, sus ojos derramaron lágrimas.

-Debilucha –dijo el saiyan, limpiándolas

-Te amo…gracias –le dijo sonriendo, exhausta

-Mmph… como si supiese que es eso – pero el que le dijera aquellas palabras le hacían sentir un calor acogedor desconocido


End file.
